1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display panel and more particularly, the present invention relates to a display panel using a lateral electric field method and a display apparatus having the display panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel having a first substrate, a second substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first substrate and the second substrate.
A liquid crystal display may utilize a vertical electrical field method for applying an electric field to the liquid crystal layer. According to this method, an electric field is applied through electrodes arranged in each of the first substrate and the second substrate. Alternatively, a liquid crystal display may utilize a lateral electric field method in which an electric field is applied through electrodes arranged on one of the first substrate or the second substrate.
When compared to the vertical electric field method, the lateral electric field method requires that a relatively high voltage be applied to the liquid crystal layer.